The Tangled Stories
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Just a few one-shots of Tangled characters doing scenes from other movies. Please review! And if you have a request, tell me! I'll do it! Rated for a little bit of language. Not much but some.
1. The Pirate Movie

**A/N: Hello! This will just be stories that I have in my little mind. Basically, Tangled characters doing scenes from other movies. So to start off, here's a scene from the pirate movie!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Pirate Movie or Tangled.**

Eugene was walking along trying to follow the rest of the pirates as they invaded Corona's castle. He passed a suit of armor and inspected it and walked past it. Then a voice came from somewhere.

"Psst." Part of the helmet opened to reveal Rapunzel inside. Eugene saw it and quickly ran over.

"Rapunzel! Oh, I've missed you!" But Rapunzel kept a blank expression with no emotion.

"That's nice. How've you been, Eugene?"

"'How have I been'? Come out and let me hold you?" But Rapunzel didn't even smile.

"Uh-uh." Eugene leaned in.

"At least a kiss." Then Rapunzel shut the helmet. This didn't exactly make Eugene ecstatic.

"Rapunzel, what is this?" He tried to open it but nothing worked.

"Eugene! We're enemies now. I thought you'd remember." Before, the pirates declared war and Eugene took their side as his duty.

"You don't think I want it this way, do you?"

"It's up to you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright. Alright. If that's the way you want it, goodbye, Rapunzel!" He started walking away. "Goodbye." He was now in the other hallway and Rapunzel opened the helmet wishing she could see him again yet not at the same time. Eugene took this opportunity to run up to her as fast as he could and kissed her right on the mouth. Eventually he released her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and whispered, "Damn you." But Eugene continued to smile.

"Ooh, I love you. I'll always love you. Come what may!" He sang the last sentence.

"'Come what may'? We'll all be murdered in our beds, come what may!"

"Well run, for God's sake. Run." Then she brought up her sword and separated them.

"Death before dishonor! Besides, have you tried running in one of these things lately? It's a real bitch!" The Pirate King called for him.

"Eugene?" He called out. They both looked in that direction. Eugene faced Rapunzel again.

"Enemies?" Neither Eugene nor Rapunzel wore a smile.

"Enemies." The Pirate King called out for him again down a destroyed hallway.

"Eugene." Eugene softly kissed Rapunzel before releasing her.

"EUGENE!" he screamed. It was so loud that it echoed throughout the entire castle and even broke a glass.

"COMING!" Eugene called and headed in that direction.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**


	2. The Wedding Singer

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long! So, this chapter will be based off the Wedding Singer. So pretend that they're in the '90's and they're on a plane. These are just gonna be short drabbles just to let you know. Please review this and my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Wedding Singer, don't own Tangled. Sorry!**

Billy Idol was talking to the people in coach of the plane while Eugene was grabbing his guitar. Rapunzel was in coach and sitting next to Walter, the Captain of the Guard.

"Good afternoon, everyone. We're flying 20,000 feet moving up to 30,000 feet and we have clear skies all the way to Las Vegas. One of our first class passengers would like to sing you a song inspired by one of our coach passengers. And since we let our first class passengers do pretty much whatever they want…here he is." **(A/N: I'd really love it if Zachary Levi actually sang this. It'd be awesome!)**

"_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad,_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad,_

_Oh, all I wanna do_

_Is grow old with you._"

Rapunzel smiled to herself when she heard him singing. She'd recognize that voice anywhere but knew that he couldn't be on the plane.

"_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches,_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks,_

_Oh, it could be so nice_

_Growing old with you._"

Eugene stepped into the coach section of the plane and continued to sing to his love.

"_I'll miss you, kiss you,_

_Give you my coat when you are cold._

_I'll need you, feed you,_

_Even let you hold the remote control._"

Rapunzel let out a small laugh at the last stanza. This and the music woke up Walter as he saw Eugene standing in front of coach and holding the guitar.

"What the hell is that thief doing here?" He asked, angrily. He got up from his seat and was determined to give him a piece of his mind. But a waiter crashed into him with a drink tray. "Get out of the way!"

"Sorry sir! I have to serve the beverages." He replied with a smug smirk. Walter walked across the other way to get to him tripping along the way. Once he was in the isle, another cart rammed into him. Billy Idol was on the other side.

"How are you doing sir? Chicken or fish?" Billy asked sarcastically. Walter was really ticked off.

"You better get out of my way, Billy. Or you're gonna get hurt!"

"Oh, yeah?" Suddenly a huge Billy Idol fan got up from his seat and in front of him.

"Don't you talk to Billy Idol that way!" With that, the fan pushed the cart and sent Walter flying to the back of the plane. A flight attendant pushed him to the side and into the bathroom and shut the door. The song continued as Eugene walked slowly towards her.

"_So let me clear the dishes in our kitchen sink,_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink,_" he kneeled in front of her.

"_Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you._

_I wanna grow old with you._"

Rapunzel had an ear-to-ear grin and couldn't stop smiling. And to think, she thought he hated her. Eugene opened his mouth to speak.

"I have a confession to make," he whispered. Rapunzel tried to keep a straight face. "That song was about you." But this made her smile again. "I'm in love with you." Rapunzel got a hold of herself and let her heart speak.

"I am SO in love with you!" The entire plane was filled with "aww's" and "ohh's". Eugene leaned in to kiss her but Billy Idol was back.

"Hey, Eugene, that wasn't a bad song. I'll have to talk to those record-producer guys about you." And Eugene really couldn't believe he was about to say this to Billy Idol of all people.

"Great! Can I kiss her now?" Then Billy snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah! Do what you gotta do!" He smiled and let Eugene take it away. Which he did happily and shared the most amazing and passionate kiss with the girl of his dreams.

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me what you want next! 'Till next chapter!**


	3. Burlesque

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I also needed some inspiration. About two months ago, I saw the movie Burlesque and totally fell in love with it. So if you want to know where this is go to YouTube and search: Burlesque Amos Cookies. It's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tangled or burlesque.**

Rapunzel was staying in Eugene's flat in L.A. after she finally got the job at the club. They both went home after one of their co-worker's wedding. Eugene disappeared into the bedroom while Rapunzel was getting ready for bed on the daybed. She was just about to get out of the dress when the bedroom door opened. Eugene was standing there in what looked like pajamas a kid would wear having a pattern and being bright red. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh.

"Cute jammies!" She said after she could speak again. Eugene was trying to keep in his laughter as well.

"My mother bought these for me, thank you very much. And I haven't worn them yet so…" He started to walk to the door while Rapunzel sat on the daybed. She couldn't see what he was doing but she heard a click. He turned to her. "Forgot to lock the door." He started to leave.

"Got it?" He checked the door again even though he knew they were being kidding.

"Good." He was in the bedroom again and was about to close the door. He faced her again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she responded and he shut his door. She laughed a little and was setting up her pillow when she heard the door open again. She turned to face his with annoyance. This time, he was shirtless but still had on the bottoms from earlier. "Back again?" He looked like a god in her opinion. She just wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew he was engaged. This is only what she thought though, because he was having fun teasing her. He found her very attractive and had the hugest crush on her. In fact, he broke up with Natalie earlier that day for her.

"Water. Don't want a hangover." He had been drinking at the wedding and Rapunzel tried to keep him from doing that but couldn't seem to stop him. He was at the refrigerator and got a glass of water.

"Smart." He started walking back to the bedroom. Once again, he faced her.

"Goodnight. Again." He closed the doors.

"Goodnight." She pulled the blanket over her bottom half and started to take her earrings out. "Again." As she was getting the other earring out, the door opened again. He stepped out of the bedroom.

"Now, I know, I know I forgot something else." Rapunzel was smiling at the little game he was playing. She wanted to know if he was in just his boxers now. But he was probably wearing the pants still. "Now I remember I locked to door…" Then she snapped his fingers. "Hungry. That's it. I'm hungry!" He was walking to the kitchen again and Rapunzel turned to the bedroom because apparently she didn't hear him. When she saw he wasn't there, she turned to face the kitchen.

"OH GOD!" She said pretty loud. He wasn't wearing anything. All she saw was his ass. Then he turned around and she screamed and laughed at the same time. He was holding a box of cookies in front of him so you couldn't really see anything but she covered her eyes anyway.

"What's so funny?" he asked, even though he knew what he was doing.

"Well – Eugene – You're –" Then she let out a small sigh that could barely be heard.

"Well I never!" He said a little loud and bit into a cookie. He walked over to her.

"Eugene…" She was still smiling behind her hands. He moved the box towards her.

"Want a cookie?" She wouldn't move her face from her hands. "No?" He started to walk to the bedroom again.

"Eugene!"

"If you change your mind!" he shouted as he turned around to face her again with the box still in place. "You know where they are." She just continued to laughed she uncovered her eyes. He closed the door as he smiled. She looked at the door again and the lights in the bedroom finally shut off. She stopped laughing and got up to take the dress off. She was reaching for the zipper in the back when she heard the door open. But the lights were off. She wasn't afraid because she knew it was him. He stopped the humor as he walked over to her. He was in his pajama bottoms this time as she felt flannel on her leg. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She leaned into his touch and he started to take off her dress. But she at first pushed him away.

"But Natalie—"

He cut her off by kissing her. "It's over." She let him kiss her again as they made their way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed as the clothes her shed. She finally got to feel his body and it was as though he was carved by angels.

Hours later, she was laying on top of him with the covers drawn over them. They were both nude as they spent hours making love to each other. She smiled and faced him.

"It's official." He looked at her, thinking that she meant their relationship was official, but she finished.

"You're not gay." When she first met him, she thought he was gay 'cause of the makeup he had to wear at the club that Tess liked. He smiled and kissed her. "And you're sure it's over with Natalie?"

He looked at her once again. "Natalie who?" They both smiled as they kissed again. She wanted to melt in his kiss and Eugene felt as though he was in heaven when her lips touched his.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and I'd really like to know from somebody if this should be rated M now. It does mention…things. So leave a review telling me if I should change it, if you liked it, and/or your idea for the next one.**


End file.
